Tu es toujours là
by shinobu24
Summary: Castiel est tout pour Dean même si celui-ci a du mal à en prendre conscience. OS Destiel


**Tu es toujours là**

**Bonjour à toutes. Je poste un petit OS après un long moment sans avoir écrit sur ce fandom... par moment le "besoin" réapparaît.**

**Un grand merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son rôle de beta, je t'embrasse fort. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Dean monta dans son bébé à la place passager. Ce n'était pas de lui mais son frère avait raison, il n'était peut-être pas en état de conduire. Il se tourna pour jeter un regard sur la banquette arrière. Castiel se tenait là sans rien dire, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et ses yeux bleus un peu sérieux.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne conduis pas ? », demanda Castiel.

\- « C'est plus prudent… »

Dean sourit légèrement en lui lançant un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Il se tourna face à la route quand Sam monta à son tour pour s'installer à la place du conducteur.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin ? », en se tournant vers Dean tout en mettant le contact.

\- « Oui j'ai compris pas la peine de revenir sur le sujet… », en regardant par la fenêtre pour mettre un terme à cette conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir. Le médecin pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il pensait qu'il y avait une autre explication.

Sam s'engagea dans la circulation et laissa son frère réfléchir à ce que le médecin lui avait annoncé. Ce n'était pas réellement grave, mais il avait peur des répercussions que ça pourrait avoir sur son mental. Dean avait beau être fort, c'était un homme comme les autres.

\- « Il y a quelque chose de neuf ? », demanda Sam.

\- « Non rien depuis… », répondit Dean en faisant glisser sa main sur son jean, frottant sa paume sur le tissu rêche. Il ne voulait pas discuter encore une fois sur les raisons de cette situation et préférait fuir la conversation.

Sam décida de ne pas insister même s'il s'apercevait des regards que son frère lançait. Ils rentrèrent ainsi au bunker au petit matin après avoir passé la nuit aux urgences. Sam surveillant les gestes de son grand frère et suspectant ce qu'il lui cachait.

Quand Dean mit un pied au bunker, il se dirigea dans sa chambre en rassurant Sam, il allait se reposer et serait d'attaque demain. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Dean fut soulagé de ne pas passer encore une fois un interrogatoire. Il ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de son frère, ce n'était pas si grave après tout.

Il rangea ses armes, glissa son revolver sous l'oreiller et s'allongea en laissant son esprit dériver jusqu'à ce que Castiel fasse son apparition. Il se redressa contre la tête du lit et sourit légèrement.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda l'ange d'une voix concernée en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- « Oui, ça va passer ». Dean voulut faire une plaisanterie sur l'inquiétude de Sam mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand le brun posa une main sur sa joue avant de la faire glisser sur le côté de sa tête.

\- « Je m'inquiète », en fichant son regard dans le sien.

\- « Il… il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai survécu à plus grave », en voulant rire pour briser cette ambiance qui remplissait son corps de tension.

Il avait le regard perdu dans celui de Castiel et se laissa envahir par sa sollicitude et cette affection qu'il lui témoignait toujours. Cette affection, que d'habitude il ignorait, prenait une importance encore plus grande aujourd'hui. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de risque à ce qu'il en prenne conscience.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui une légère angoisse enserrant son cœur alors que Castiel n'était plus là. Il s'était endormi sous son regard, il lui avait promis qu'il veillerait sur lui et son absence alourdissait son cœur. Il se leva pour partir à sa recherche et traversa le bunker légèrement inquiet de ne pas le trouver. Il se sentit rassuré en le voyant installé à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre poussiéreux. Il était installé comme à son habitude à la table, une tasse de café refroidissant près de lui et quand il l'appela, le brun releva la tête et lui sourit.

Il y a quelques temps qu'il avait arrêté de se mentir sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ami. Il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait et même s'il commençait à pouvoir l'accepter, il affichait encore un air détaché face à leur relation quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant au fait qu'il n'avait pas partagé cette prise de conscience avec l'intéressé. Mais comment il aurait pu… Il redoutait tellement les conséquences. Il repensa à sa main se posant sur sa joue et sentit son corps se réchauffer à ce seul geste. Il n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui, il avait même tout fait pour le repousser. Mais maintenant il était las de lutter, au fil des années Castiel était devenu plus qu'un ami et il avait fallu qu'il pose la main sur lui en lui jetant un nouveau regard plein de tendresse pour qu'il accepte enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. En repensant à ce geste un peu plus intime qu'il avait eu dans sa chambre, il sentit une nouvelle force, une possibilité à portée de main et tout son corps lui criait de se rapprocher de lui.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce alors qu'il avait du mal à endiguer la nervosité qui l'envahissait. Il se tritura les mains en lui lançant quelques regards rapides tout en déambulant avec une nonchalance feinte et en étudiant les titres des volumes rangés sur les étagères depuis des décennies. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui, Castiel l'observait, un petit sourire se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres et s'épanouissait un peu plus à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Il finit par faire le tour de la bibliothèque, ses pas l'approchant irrémédiablement de lui.

\- « Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-il en se désintéressant de son livre.

Dean observa le bout de ses doigts caresser les pages et alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il ressentirait en sentant ses doigts caresser sa peau, il se sentit rougir et releva son regard dans celui de son ami. Il avait l'impression que Castiel lisait dans son esprit et il perdit un peu plus ses moyens en voyant que c'était la réalité. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte un peu plus foncé et il resta sans voix en se rendant compte qu'il était capable de remarquer de tels détails et de se l'avouer consciemment. Il jeta un regard aux livres pour se donner du courage.

\- « J'aurai du te le dire avant », murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il reposa son regard sur l'ange et vit ses sourcils se froncer. Il pensait qu'il allait encore le repousser et il se sentit mal d'avoir ignoré pendant si longtemps ce qui se développait entre eux. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir et il se devait de lui parler. « J'ai toujours eu peur de ta réaction, de celle de Sam ou des autres… », en déglutissant difficilement, son regard aux abois essayant de lire dans ses pensées. Castiel restait immobile et Dean eut peur que tout ce qu'il avait pu percevoir n'avait été qu'illusions. Il baissa la tête en soufflant pour essayer de retrouver son souffle, il lui devait toute la vérité. « Non ce n'est pas vrai… j'ai eu peur de ma réaction et si je t'avais perdu… »

Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il aurait eu sans doute des difficultés à y survivre mais il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues après s'être redressé. Il releva la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il se noya dans son regard tendre.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me perdre… j'ai chuté pour toi », en caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces.

Il retint un rire de soulagement, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les rouvrit, Castiel le relâcha en posant toujours sur lui un regard aimant.

Sam dans le couloir entendait ce qu'il se passait, il s'approcha jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et son angoisse réapparut. Il réagit par instinct et attrapa son frère par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- « Ça suffit Dean, arrête de faire ça », d'une voix aux accents affolés. Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils sans vouloir comprendre ce qu'il prenait à son frère alors qu'une tension se réveillait au fond de son ventre. « Il n'est pas là… Arrête de faire comme s'il était là… comme si tout allait bien… comme si rien n'avait changé…, tu dois arrêter de lui parler », alors que sa voix se brisait et que Dean tentait de le repousser. « Tu sais que ce ne sont que des hallucinations. Il n'est plus là ! », en lui assénant cette vérité brutale pour qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité alors que sa voix se faisait plus douce.

Son bras en appui sur le torse de son frère pour le maintenir, Sam sentait son cœur battre fort et vit son regard se voiler d'ombres et de larmes alors qu'il fixait un point invisible sans se débattre.

\- « Je suis désolé Dean », murmura Castiel avec un regard contrit. Dean tentait de retenir ses larmes, de repousser cette idée qui devenait de plus en plus réelle, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux mais ça ne servit à rien.

\- « Il n'est plus là », murmura Dean en balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'ange.

\- « Je suis désolé Dean », dit Sam la voix serrée.

Sam ne lâchait pas des yeux le visage de Dean qu'il avait détourné. Il savait que celui-ci était au courant depuis le début de ce qu'il se passait, qu'il comprenait que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête, mais Sam connaissait aussi sa tendance au déni et il avait peur qu'il se laisse glisser dans ce monde d'illusions.

Il avait senti que quelque chose se passait quand il avait vu Dean changer de comportement après avoir tué la sorcière qu'ils poursuivaient depuis quelques jours. Il observait un point dans l'espace, posant ses yeux sur un emplacement vide. Sam lui avait donné un coup sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention mais Dean n'avait pas dévié la tête, absorbé dans une sorte de contemplation. Son regard était troublé et il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'était plus avec lui. Ça n'avait été seulement quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il regardait si intensément que Dean s'était mis à rire nerveusement jusqu'à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Il est là… Il est là », ne cessait-il de répéter. « Il est revenu Sam ». Et celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux quand Dean lui avait expliqué que Castiel se tenait devant lui.

Comme Dean, il aurait tout donné pour retrouver leur ami mais il savait que Castiel avait disparu et que même ses pouvoirs d'ange n'avaient rien pu pour lui. Il avait dû attraper son frère de force pour qu'il le regarde et son regard lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas et Sam n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il avait des hallucinations surement à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait du toucher chez cette sorcière. Son frère était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il resta muet quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, heureux de revoir Castiel.

Il l'avait écouté parler à Castiel sur la route les conduisant aux urgences. Il n'avait rien dit par lâcheté, en laissant cette responsabilité au médecin. Les analyses étaient revenues avec l'explication, des traces de belladone étaient présentes dans son sang. Le médecin avait été clair, cette plante produisait des hallucinations et il en serait débarrassé d'ici quelques heures. Sam avait observé son frère qui semblait accepter cette idée mais sa réaction lui paraissait bien trop calme. Quand il lui avait demandé s'il avait bien compris, Dean avait acquiescé sans répondre et quand il avait surpris ses sourires adressés au vide il n'avait rien dit. Il pensait qu'il pouvait avoir une journée de répit, où il pouvait faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si Castiel était toujours près d'eux. Il n'avait pas insisté, l'avait laissé se bercer d'illusions mais il avait fini par s'inquiéter quand il l'avait surpris à parler seul.

Il avait peur que son esprit ne se brise comme avait failli faire le sien. L'hallucination qui l'avait poursuivi n'était pas aussi agréable que celle de Dean mais elle ne lui ferait pas de bien à long terme.

Les mains toujours resserrées sur le col de la chemise de son frère, Sam desserra légèrement sa prise.

\- « C'est la belladone, tu te souviens ?

\- Non… », d'une voix brisée par les sanglots retenus, « c'est pas ça. Il est vraiment là, il était là », son regard toujours à la recherche de l'ange.

Dean sentit son illusion se briser peu à peu, sa croyance en la présence de Castiel s'évanouir et son bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé se muer en chagrin de le perdre encore une fois. La réalité froide reprit ses droits et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas la voir. Comment survivre à ça?

####

Dean referma la porte menant à l'extérieur et se glissa dans le bunker plongé dans le noir au milieu de la nuit. Il passa rapidement par la cuisine et retrouva sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma en respirant plus facilement. Il posa sa tasse d'eau chaude sur le bureau ainsi que le petit sac en papier marron froissé par sa poigne. Il prépara le mélange d'une main tremblante d'impatience puis s'installa sur son lit, adossé à la tête de lit, pour déguster le breuvage par petites gorgées les yeux fermés.

\- « Tu bois du thé maintenant ? », d'un ton moqueur et surpris.

Dean ouvrit les yeux en souriant et leva la tête pour poser son regard sur l'ange qui se tenait de façon un peu rigide près de son lit.

\- « Hé ! », répondit Dean ses doigts se resserrant sur la tasse et son cœur se contractant.

Il sentit ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer et son cœur se briser un peu plus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas réel mais il avait tellement besoin de le voir.

Dean l'observa en laissant un sourire triste apparaître sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment lui, son sourire doux, son regard profond et son souffle se coupa. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à ses souvenirs ou si c'était dû à une projection de son inconscient… mais comment avait-il pu être aveugle aussi longtemps à ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel ? Il en prenait conscience trop tard.

\- « Il n'y avait plus de bière… », après s'être raclé la gorge, en sentant son sourire se fissurer, « et ça me permet de vivre autre chose… », alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux comme pour mémoriser tous les détails qui paraissaient si insignifiants au quotidien, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses mimiques, sa façon de se tenir droit et son regard fouillant son âme. Et ce qui lui manquait le plus était sans doute sa voix douce et profonde.

\- « Raconte-moi ta journée… tu étais au paradis ? », reprit-il.

\- « J'ai vu Gabriel… il a décidé de te jouer de sales tours encore je crois », alors que Castiel laissait échapper un petit rire.

\- « Vraiment ? », en le regardant s'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et qu'il lui faisait un peu plus de place pour qu'il allonge ses jambes sur le matelas.

\- « Oui, je crois qu'il s'ennuie sinon », en tournant la tête vers lui et il retrouva son regard qui maintenant étincelait. Dean sentit son cœur se gonfler alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Ça va Dean ? », lui demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils inquiets.

\- « Oui… très bien… comme ça n'a plus été depuis longtemps … », Castiel continuait de le regardait sérieusement. « Depuis très longtemps tu sais…

\- Oui je sais. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment là… », en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue de son pouce. Dean sentit la caresse tendre de ce geste et soupira.

\- « Je peux te voir… te parler... C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es toujours là.

\- Dean…

\- Laisse-moi profiter de ce moment… s'il te plait ».

L'ange ne répondit pas et Dean s'installa plus confortablement contre son épaule après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la table de chevet. Il s'allongea et sentit son corps se détendre alors que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Il avait fait le mélange un peu trop fort sans doute, il eut une pensée pour Sam et se sentit coupable de l'abandonner ainsi et de lui faire de la peine mais il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Sam retrouva Dean allongé sur son lit, sans vie et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça un long moment, caressant ses cheveux et lui parlant à l'oreille. Lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir voulu retrouver Castiel, la gorge serrée et les yeux embués de larmes.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture. Je vous embrasse. **


End file.
